


Primera navidad juntos

by Thomary221B



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fireworks, First Christmas, Fluff, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Kagami pasa su primera navidad en Japón junto a Kuroko.





	Primera navidad juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a: Fatima Winner. 
> 
> Fue escrito el: 24/12/2015

—¿Kagami-kun? 

Kuroko murmuró yendo hacia el pelirrojo quien se hallaba en el balcón de la casa de Kagami. Kuroko veía como Taiga no se perdía el espectáculo de la nieve caer, con una singular esperanza en sus ojos rojizos. 

—Oh Kuroko, mira —alzó su brazo para mostrarle el espectáculo que ya vio.

—Es hermoso, lo sé. ¿Es la primera vez que celebras navidad en Japón? 

—Sí... —contesta Kagami con voz queda, ocultando una mueca y luego sacudió su cabeza, voltea hacia Kuroko abriendo sus labios para hablar—, mi primera vez celebrando Navidad con Kuroko. 

El inmutable rostro de Kuroko se tiñe de un carmesí gracioso ante los ojos de Kagami y el de cabellera celeste se le disparó el corazón como una locomotora a todo estribor. 

—¿Vamos a la cama? —sugiere Kuroko. 

Ya habían cenado, Kuroko estuvo más satisfecho que nunca con los potajes que cocinó Kagami. Kuroko no era bueno cuando se trataba del arte culinario, pero si en el artístico. Así que todos los adornos y luces en el departamento de Kagami se debían al pequeño jugador. 

—¿Ya te dio sueño? Ni siquiera hemos visto los fuegos artificiales... —protesta—, falta poco para las doce. 

—Podemos verlo desde la ventana de tu cuarto. 

—Uh, ok. 

Kagami no protesta más y va con Kuroko a su habitación, donde montaron dos camas en el suelo por la petición de Kuroko retirando la otra cama. Allí se hallaba la taza de té de Kagami y Kuroko estaba seguro que por eso hablaba mientras dormía pero es un pequeño secreto que guardaría.

—Si tu excusa de dormir eran para que te acurruques en mi pecho, sólo debías decirlo, Kuroko. 

Kuroko le dio un leve golpe en el estómago, Kagami se quejó riendo suavemente. Se volvieron pareja luego de la copa de invierno la cual ganaron con mucho esfuerzo. 

—Es por ti. 

—¿Qué dices, Kuroko?

—Todo es por ti. Estoy aquí por ti..., así que espero que te ames como yo a ti, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró Kuroko escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kagami, rojo hasta las orejas. 

Kagami también tenía las mejillas tintadas, sabía de lo que habló Kuroko. De su maldita inseguridad, de su poco amor a su imagen y por último del amor de los dos. 

Kuroko entendía su inseguridad de mantener una imagen con la cual se protegía a si mismo, en la que quería mantener a todos sus amigos y que no alejen de él. Así como Tatsuya, pero si no fuera por Kuroko quien le animó a verle una vez más, salvando su amistad.

—Gracias, Kuroko.

—Recuerda que me enamoré de ti, de todo lo que hay en ti... Así que repito: ámate como yo te amo y, trátate bien y hazlo por mí, Kagami-kun —se abraza aún más a Kagami—, solo eso. 

—¿Sabes? Creo que no es necesario tu regalo, Kuroko. 

—¿Ah? Es decir, hablo todo eso y t-

No terminó de hablar porque Kagami cubrió sus labios con los de él. En un beso suave y justo, con los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban las doce. Kuroko era más hermoso con las luces en el aire -aunque ya era bello por los ojos de Kagami los cuales se mantenían abiertos mientras lo besaba-. 

—El mejor regalo eres tú... —dice Kagami al dejar sus labios. 

Y crean o no este el comienzo de muchas cosas en adelante. La mejor navidad para los dos, la cual recordarían en los siguientes años y aunque se separasen no olvidarían que hay una persona en todo el mundo que lo ama incondicionalmente con todo lo que hay de ti, con todas tus pequeñas cosas.


End file.
